For Educational Purposes
by Moral Sparrow
Summary: A flight to Italy and a day later left Lydia withering in agony. A new life given, her old life taken, as she joins a coven to discover her own power amongst this new world. She befriends two dark souls and finds that she enjoys this new life, or does she? Rated M because vampires kill people.


_**AN:**_ This story holds no connection to the other on my profile. Completely different universes for each story. Thank you for reading.

I am Lydia Mace. I came to Italy, Volterra for an educational holiday with my family- two parents and older brother.

My skin is pale, but more cream coloured. I have long curly coppery blonde hair which ends at the bottom of my spine. My facial features can be considered as beautiful but I disagreed, I have plump pink lips and a thin narrow nose. I have sea foam green eyes outlined by a very dark blue. My eye shape is called 'protruding' which is a ridiculous name for an eye shape as it sounds really unattractive. I'm almost seventeen years old; I'm almost a few weeks away from my birthday.

I got most of my features from my father, Quinn Mace. He has black short hair and a dark skin tone though which was muscled and smooth. We shared the same nose and eye shape. His eyes are a deep hazel just like Aidan's, my eighteen year old brother.

My mom, Nevaeh, has a lighter version of my hair color and it is cut to just below her shoulder blades. Her lips are thin but it only compliments her perfect button nose and deep set dark blue eyes. Mom's skin is lighter than mine which gives her the appearance of a healthy being along with her hourglass figure.

Aidan is built well with muscles but not as much as Dad. He has his dark brown hair to just below his earlobes. Aidan once told me it was cut like that because 'he liked it when girls would run their fingers through it'. Yes, he may seem like a player but he really does have a good heart. His eye shape is almond like and they are the same shade as Dad's hazel ones. Aidan's skin color is an odd blend of both Mom's and Dad's which gives the appearance of it being dark and light, it reminds me of something along the lines of yin and yang.

We live in North Dakota in the USA.

Italy is beautiful and rich in culture- that is the educational part of it, along with the tour we are due to have tomorrow inside an old-fashioned Italian building museum of sorts.

"Liddie, come on, you've been in there for ages! I want to go explore so put the book down." Aidan knelt in front of the bed I was strewn on. His face was only a few inches from mine.

"Ok I am finished now." I put the book on the fluffy pillows from heaven and pulled on my favorite pair of boots.

The boots were made of light muddy colored leather while the inside of the shoe had white soft wool. The top of the shoe was folded over and had dark brown laces to tie up. The boot had a long thick heel which was easy to walk on.

I wore a simple short sleeved black dress which flowed down to below my knees.

"Let's go." I sang dragging his arm behind me as I pulled us through the hotel down to the reception.

"Buon giorno! VORREI servizio in camera per quando torniamo anche se non so da quando siamo arrivate. Potremmo avere una bistecca consegnato in camera 175 per quando torniamo?" I asked the receptionist. I had been practicing Italian but I hadn't quite perfected the language. I hope that he understood I wanted steak dinner for when we came back to the hotel.

"Naturalmente. Eventuali altre richieste?" The man replied with a showing his pearly white teeth.

"No." I answered then turned back to my family who were patiently waiting for us. I was sure that the dinner would be enough, especially when Mom insisted on having the many kinds of treats here.

"Already ordering the dinner, Lydia?" Dad laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and the other around Mom's waist. Mom had her arm around Aidan's waist, giving him a squeeze hug.

"Certainly. I knew that someone would forget to eat or we might not just eat out anyway." I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my lips. "What are today's plans?"

"We're just going to wander for today and see if anything interesting is going on." Mom answered as she led the way out of the hotel and into the busy streets.

We had only walked for at least ten minutes before I saw a street performer, he was singing in English. I shrugged of my father's arm to get a closer view of the boy.

"I guess it's true what they say, I'm always late. Say you need a little space and I'm in your way. It hurts but I remember every scar." He looked to be around my age. On the ground in front of him stay a hat for donations and a stereo which was playing the backing track.

He had weird colored eyes. They appeared to be brown but with tints of cyan.

I put a five Euros into his hat which made his gaze slide over to me. He didn't take his eyes from me but still continued to sing, my eyes didn't leave his either.

I felt Aidan place his hand on my arm and give me a gentle tug.

"Ok, where to now?" I looked away from the boy and to my brother with a warm smile.

I allowed him to drag me back to Mom and Dad.

"No." Dad scolded with a waggle of his finger. Mom just laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Dad; I was only admiring his voice." I put my arms around his waist placing my chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Good." Dad kissed the tip of my nose as his arms squeezed around me.

"Now let's go adventure some more." I was released from the hold Dad had on me and we all turned to head down the next street.

Turns out that there was to this place than we even knew. Our day was spent walking around from eleven in the morning until about nine in the evening; I hadn't realized just how much was here.

We ended up coming back to the hotel with bags and bags of things we'd purchased from either market stalks or shops on the small roads.

"Ciao, would you like help with bags?" A woman used her best English as flicked back her dirty blonde hair.

"No thank you, I think we will be ok with them. È possibile portare le bistecche abbiamo ordinato questa mattina alla nostra camera?" Dad knew Italian better than all of us combined. He had lived here for a few years when he was a kid, that didn't mean he was always perfect though as it was a _long_ time ago.

The blonde nodded then wandered over to what I assume where the kitchen was to fetch the food as Dad had so expertly asked for again. I knew what she really meant- she just wanted to have an excuse to speak with my brother, I saw her ogling at him.

"The elevator better be quick. I'm starving." Aidan complained as he violently pressed the down button on the elevator.

That was as much as I could remember happening, I was exhausted that I couldn't even remember getting to our room, eating or even going to bed.


End file.
